Contract: Woodland Beast
Contract: Woodland Beast |image = Bestieofwoods-3.jpg |region = Velen |level = 6 |reward = 30 / 25 If Geralt attacks the Scoia'tael: * Letter of Safe Conduct If Geralt leaves the Scoia'tael be: 1 * Silk * Tracker's trousers * 6 × Wolf hide * 2 × Allspice root}} '''Contract: Woodland Beast' is a witcher contract quest in . Contract : Let the following be known far and wide! : There's some monster in the woods outside Novigrad doing great damage to our war effort. Anyone who tracks it down and kills it will not only fulfill a patriotic duty and bring the inevitable victory of the united northern forces under the leadership of our brave King Radovid one step closer, but will also get a sizable coin reward as recompense for his trouble. : Together, onward, to victory! : –Captain Felix Grubb : addendum Note! The word has not yet been claimed. : addendum Attention! If the monster is not killed by the end of the present month, taxes for the entire region will be raised by one-fifth. Walkthrough ]] The quest is simple enough. After talking with Captain Felix about the request go to the site where the last transport was attacked, there you will find two alghouls feeding on corpses. After defeating them and investigating a little you will discover that the two alghouls weren't the ones responsible for the attack. Follow the trails and you will meet a Scoia'tael archer, after talking with him you can either kill him and his companions or give him your weapons and follow him to his camp. If you follow him you will meet his commander, a female elf named Vernossiel, that will propose you to leave them be. You can either agree with her or attack her and her men. Either way you will have to return to captain Felix to report, where you can take your reward if you killed the Scoia'tel, betray them telling the captain of their presence, or cover them saying that you didn't find anything. Journal entry : ]]Monsters, like men, each have their own individual tastes and preferences. According to legend, dragons like to savor the delicate notes of virgins, while ghouls delight in the powerful flavors of rotting flesh. In the woods outside Novigrad, meanwhile, a beast had cropped up with a predeliction for Redanian transport wagons. Not surprisingly, the captain of the nearby guardpost did not appreciate this culinary choice and put out a bounty on the monster's head. If Geralt kills the Scoia'tael after telling them he'd keep their secret: : It turned out the woods did not hide a "shaggy fuck-knows-what," as the captain of the guard put it, but a band of Scoia'tael. They were the ones attacking the transports. Geralt promised not to betray their secret, but in the end he changed his mind. You might say, dear reader, that he acted dishonorable, and you'd probably be right - but those Scoia'tael were no innocents themselves. If Geralt kills the Scoia'tael: : It turned out the woods did not hide a "shaggy fuck-knows-what," as the captain of the guard put it, but a band of Scoia'tael. They were the ones attacking the transports. Though the witcher codex would recommend charting a neutral course in such a situation, Geralt sailed according to his own moral compass. His needle pointed decidedly towards the elves' much-deserved death. If Geralt leaves the Scoia'tael be: : It turned out the woods did not hide a "shaggy fuck-knows-what," as the captain of the guard put it, but a band of Scoia'tael. They were the ones attacking the transports. The witcher codex would recommend charting a neutral course in such a situation - and Geralt, feeling the pain of the elves' lot in his very marrow, duly followed that recommendation. Objectives * Talk to the commander of the guardpost by the bridge to Novigrad. * Examine the site where the transport was attacked using your Witcher Senses. * Follow the tracks using your Witcher Senses. * Return to the guardpost captain for your reward. Trivia * If you tell the guard about the elves he'll highlight of the tensions between humans an non-humans with some banter. * If you leave the elves alone but decide to tell the guard at the bridge about them. The elf female commander will ambush you later in the game claiming that you betrayed her. One possible ambush spot can be found just outside Novigrad near the Glory Gate signpost at night. * The spot the Elves are camped at is marked as a Bandit Camp on your minimap. If you kill the elves, you can find a treasure chest at the site. If you leave the elves alone, leave the site, and return shortly thereafter, all the elves will be gone and you can still loot the chest. *If you helped the elves you can still get the pass doing the Fake Papers quest. Video Gallery Tw3 woodland beast 1.png Tw3 woodland beast 2.png ru:Заказ: Лесное чудовище Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests